frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters in the House
Sisters in the House is an American teen sitcom that originally aired from August 14, 2004 to July 14, 2016. It stars Chloë Grace Moretz, Lily Collins, Brian Stepanek and Megan Fox . The girls meet by chance during a bizarre adventure and become roommates, then start a babysitting business to earn extra money. The series was picked up for 20 episodes on November 29, 2012. It began filming in January 2013 and premiered on June 8, 2013. The first season was doubled to 40 episodes on July 11, 2013. Plot See also: List of Sisters in the House episodes Marisol Parker has been touring the West Coast on her motorcycle and stops in Santa Monica, California. She witnesses Patty Parker being thrown into the back of a garbage truck and rescues her. They become friends and Cat convinces her to become roommates after Marisol's cheerful and supportive grandmother Nona moves to a retirement home called Elderly Acres. To make money rather than getting traditional after-school jobs, Sam and Marisol form an after-school babysitting business called "Sam and Marisol's Super Rockin' Funtime Babysitting Service", which leads them into a series of comical adventures. Besides Nona, other people involved in their lives are Craig, their next door neighbor who is notorious for aiding people for money, and Goomer, a dim-witted professional MMA fighter whom Dice manages. Cast and characters * Chloë Grace Moretz as Marisol Parker, who is aggressive, loves pranks, and hates working. After her best friend Marisol Shay moved to Italy to live with her dad, Marisol tours the west coast on her motorcycle until she saves Paige from a garbage truck. She becomes friends with Paige and joins her in the babysitting job they start. * Lily Collins as Paige Parker, who is sweet, naive, bubbly, and almost always happy. She has a playful nature, often takes things literally, and faints when she is frightened. She has a short attention span and has bright red hair dyed to resemble her favorite snack, Chocolate cake. * David Henrie as Craig, is Marisol and Paige's neighbor who lives with his mom and his weird Aunt Francis (who is notorious for having "night gas"). Craig is cool, calm and collected, and he knows all the tenants and gossip. He makes extra money by wheeling and dealing, often selling unusual items like hair cuttings from celebrities (including some he obtained from Sam), hats with misspelled logos, and odd gadgets. He is a talented pitchman. Craig manages Boxing arts fighter named Goomer who is not bright. * Megan Fox as Mary Parker, is the mother of Marisol and Patty, She is fun-loving mother she likes to take them places. * Brian Stepanek as Jack Parker, is the father of Marisol and Patty. He likes to hang with his friends. Recurring * Reed Alexander as Jake Thompson, He is a high school student. He also like to ride on a skateboard * Kenan Thompson as the voice of Brick, a blue robot that works at the restaurant "Bots" as a waiter. * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as the voice of Peach, a yellow female robot that works at the restaurant "Bots" as a waitress. * Trevor Larcom as Ricardo, a kid who appeared numerous times in the show and is constantly introducing himself. Ricardo was originally supposed to appear in one episode, but the creator of the show, Ricardo, found him funny so he became a recurring character. * Brian Robbins as Mr. Brian, a businessman who works for Jack Parker for his bills. He likes to make people pay everyday. Category:Television